De Porta Trancada
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HieiBotan Oneshot Ele não tinha o melhor plano para ficar com ela. Ela simplesmente não sabia como escapar dele.


**Disclaimer Sim, Por Que Não:  
- YYH não me pertence, mas eu poderia ficar só com o Hiei?  
- Essa fic foi inspirada numa idéia doida da minha amiga Fernanda, que nem lê fics e não tem a menor idéia de quem sejam Botan e Hiei.**

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime  
_(já ficou de praxe esse final ne?)_

* * *

**De Porta Trancada**

Estava insuportável.

No começo, eles até que riam. Quer dizer, era engraçado. Quem podia imaginar a guia espiritual berrando pelos cantos com o koorime assassino sem medo algum de bater nele com o seu remo?

Costumava ser mais engraçado quando tudo acabava com um Hiei emburrado em sua árvore de costume, e uma Botan de nariz torcido na cozinha, logo voltando a rir com as amigas.

Mas naquela noite eles estavam especialmente irritantes.

Já haviam se passado dois anos desde a volta de Yusuke.

Keiko estava na Europa, estudando. O casamento dela e de Yusuke simplesmente não aconteceu, sem maiores motivos ou explicações. Yusuke montou finalmente seu restaurante. Kurama estava terminando a faculdade de Botânica. Shizuru trabalhava num escritório no centro de Tókio, quase não via mais os meninos. Genkai estava no mundo espiritual – um jeito mais suave de dizer que estava morta – e deixara o templo aos cuidados de Yukina, agora noiva de Kuwabara. Esse era o motivo das freqüentes visitas de Hiei ao Ningenkai. Já que ele não podia evitar o casamento da irmã, não ia perder uma única oportunidade de estragar os planos do ningen e arrancar sua cabeça, se em algum momento falhasse com Yukina. Uma perda de tempo, na verdade. Kuwabara agora era estagiário de administração e um namorado exemplar. Nem saía mais em brigas pelas ruas! Quem diz que o amor não faz milagres?

Milagre mesmo era o segundo motivo que fazia o koorime abandonar seu posto no forte de Mukuro pelo menos uma vez por semana para enfrentar aquele mundo horroroso "cheio de humanos inúteis". Botan havia finalmente ganhado acesso livre ao Ningenkai, e trabalhava como assistente de Yusuke em tempo integral desde que o portal do Makai fora viabilizado por Reiki.

O que Botan tinha a ver com isso? Pra Kurama, simplesmente tudo. A raposa sabia muito bem que Hiei não se alongava em discussões sem sentido por motivo algum. Os berros, os xingos, as risadas de descaso, era tudo um jeito de simplesmente _falar_ com ela.

Um jeito estranho, sim, e nem muito eficaz, mas o que você podia esperar da Criança Maldita? Hiei não tinha jeito algum pra essas coisas sentimentais.

E era bem capaz que ele sequer se desse conta disso.

-Abaixe esse remo agora, baka onna!

-Agora quero ver você me chamar de gorda, tori atama!

Hiei sorriu, dando um passo pra frente na cozinha.

-Gorda.

Kuwabara e Yukina suspiraram mais uma vez, voltando a secar os pratos. Pelo menos, os que restaram.

A raposa se levantou, se dirigindo para a porta semi aberta que dava para o corredor. Yusuke dava uma longa baforada no cigarro, recostado à parede.

-Desde quando você voltou a fumar, Yusuke?

Yusuke apenas riu, olhando para a sala.

-Eles já se mataram?

-Ainda não.

-Eles já se beijaram?

Kurama deu um sorriso, se recostando à parede ao lado do amigo.

-Ainda não.

Yusuke fechou os olhos. Conseguia ouvir dali o ranger de dentes de Botan e o sorriso sarcástico de Hiei na boca. Deuses, como eram idiotas. Aquilo tudo era tão óbvio! Difícil era ele ali, com aquele ruivo de cabelos cheirando rosa fresca bem do lado dele...

-Acho que não devíamos deixar as coisas assim.

Aquele sussurro acordou o detetive de seus pensamentos como um furacão. Sentiu o coração bater no céu da boca, se virando para a raposa.

-O quê!

-Aqueles dois. Sozinhos nunca vão se entender mesmo. Acho que devíamos dar um jeito de ajudar.

Decepção estava longe de definir o aperto com que o coração de Yusuke voltou para seu lugar. Mas enfim, aquele não era momento para aquilo. Se Kurama tinha uma idéia que fizesse aqueles dois pararem de se degladiar um minuto que fosse, ele podia esperar um pouquinho mais...

Já tinha esperado tanto tempo, mesmo.

oOo

-Você quer me explicar como cheguei até aqui?

Ele rodou os olhos, sem se mexer.

-Uma raposa enxerida e uma porta emperrada com uma planta do Makai.

-Droga. Kurama! Yusuke! Abram essa porcaria de porta agora ou eu...

-Pára de gritar, onna!

-Eu não quero ficar aqui com você!

Hiei pareceu levar alguns segundos olhando para a face da guia espiritual, antes de voltar a falar com seu tom monótono de sempre.

-Se você continuar gritando eles vão perceber que não estamos conversando e não vão nos deixar sair.

Botan deu uma última batida na porta com o punho cerrado, então desistiu. Sentou-se na privada abaixada, olhando para o koorime que permanecia estático, de pé na parede e de olhos fechados.

Ótimo.

Aquela noite ia ser mesmo insuportável.

oOo

-Você não acha que está sendo muito radical com eles, Kurama-kun?

Yukina olhava preocupada para o corredor, segurando o copo de chá nas mãos.

-Não. – a raposa bebeu o chá, os lábios sorrindo enquanto apreciava na verdade o doce sabor do silêncio. – Eles precisam se entender e parar de agir como crianças.

Kuwabara pegou nas mãos da koorime, como já era de costume, e depois de elogiar com palavras difíceis a gentileza dela com os outros, ainda disse:

-Não se preocupe tanto, minha sereia de gelo! Afinal, maldade mesmo era a gente ter que suportar os berros da Botan...

-E os pratos quebrados... – ela sorriu, corando.

Ficaram rindo sobre as últimas brigas dos dois, que já estavam se tornando lendárias. A última, fora no almoço de aniversário de Kurama. Hiei não queria comer o bolo que Botan havia feito. Nada anormal, ele detestava comida ningen. Mas os comentários sobre o peso da pobre guia fizeram com que um remo voasse sobre sua cabeça. Era um galo que doía até hoje na cabeça de Yusuke...

-Yusuke? O que foi?

-Está quieto demais, não acham não?

Os quatro se entreolharam. Que fique bem claro, o fato não era que a curiosidade tivesse vencido qualquer respeito à privacidade alheia...

Eles só queriam saber qual dos dois ainda estava vivo.

oOo

Botan olhou para os próprios pés pela milésima vez, suspirando.

Hiei continuava de olhos fechados, sem dizer nada. Aquele idiota vivia a xingando todas as vezes que a encontrava, irritando-a de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis com seus comentários rudes e maldosos. Agora que ele a tinha ali, indefesa e sem ter pra onde correr, ele ficava simplesmente quieto!

Logo com ela, que não _suportava_ silêncio por muito tempo!

-Hiei...

-Hun? – respondeu, sem abrir os olhos.

Ela respirou fundo. O que tinha pra dizer? Nada. Não eram amigos. Não eram sequer inimigos para fazerem ameaças de mortes dolorosas. Também não eram estranhos, ela não podia simplesmente perguntar de onde ele era e o que fazia. Ela já sabia tudo isso.

O que eram então?

O koorime abriu os olhos vermelhos, encarando a guia.

Pronto, agora ela teria que falar alguma coisa, antes que ele começasse a dizer que era uma idiota que chamava o nome dele para depois ficar quieta.

Botan sorriu, mesmo sem perceber.

Às vezes sabia exatamente o que ele pensava, ou ia fazer.

-Você me odeia?

Ela levantou os olhos, agora o encarando também. Mas Hiei logo virou o rosto, torcendo o nariz.

-Talvez.

Ela deu um suspiro longo, que ele ouviu. Talvez! Que tipo de respostas era aquela? Sim, tinha ódio dela sim. Muitas vezes. O tempo todo quase. Quase sempre quando estava no Makai e sabia que aquele engasgo na garganta só ia passar quando voltasse pro Ningenkai e encontrasse aquele sorriso bobo dela.

-É por isso?

-Isso o quê, baka onna?

Virou para ela, denotando bem o apelido. Gostava de irritá-la. Era quando tinha a atenção dela toda pra ele.

Mas Botan ignorou o xingo, trazendo os joelhos para perto do corpo, os abraçando. Ela virou o rosto, mirando o chão.

-É por isso que faz aquelas coisas? Pra me afastar de você?

Ele não disse nada.

-Eu sei... eu vejo você com os outros. Você pode não ser gentil com eles, mas não os trata da mesma forma que comigo. Você tem sempre um motivo para me criticar. Alguma coisa pra me fazer sentir... sei lá, _errada_ perto de você! Eu tento ignorar... às vezes até achava que era só seu jeito mas... então você... É por que você não gosta de mim? Você me odeia? Por isso quer me jogar pra tão longe de você!

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com o braço. Hiei tinha toda razão em sempre rir dela, não passava de uma bobona chorona. Uma mulher idiota mesmo, que tentava esconder o rosto entre os joelhos, a manga do kimono manchada caindo sobre as pernas.

-Você está longe agora, baka onna?

Ela levantou os olhos trêmulos, encontrando aquele vermelho sentado bem na frente dela.

-Na-não.

-Eu não odeio você.

-Mas... então... eu...

-Você precisa sempre ser tão burra?

Ela apertou os olhos, levantando o rosto. Apertou o punho, se decidindo se dava um tapa naquele rosto infante ou gritava alguma coisa bem feia contra ele! Mas parou, quando sentiu o ar da boca tocar a sua por um triz.

oOo

-E aí, Kurama? Que você tá ouvindo?

Kurama afastou o ouvido da planta em forma de fone.

-Hiei acabou de chamar a Botan de burra.

Os três arregalaram os olhos. Kuwabara já colocou as mãos sobre o ouvido, se preparando para os gritos que até mesmo Koenma Dayo ouviria lá do Mundo Espiritual. Yukina soltou um suspiro, desapontada. Ela torcia tanto pelos dois!

Mas Yusuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, e continuando fitando a expressão calma – até divertida – da raposa enquanto desmanchava sua planta auditiva.

-Ei, raposa, por que é que você ta sorrindo!

Kurama olhou para o amigo, alargando ainda mais seu sorriso.

-Porque ela é mesmo...

E soltando o último galho da planta demoníaca, Kurama abriu a porta.

oOo

Podiam ouvir os risos abafados de Yukina e Kuwabara até agora, na cozinha.

Quando Hiei ouviu Kurama abrindo a porta, saltou para o outro lado do banheiro no mesmo instante. Todo mundo esperava uma guerra ali dentro, e só encontraram um koorime e uma ferry girl bastante envergonhados.

Mas foi bom que tivessem chegado a tempo! Aquele youkai de fogo podia ter dado um beijo na baka onna! Imagina! Quer dizer, foi bom terem evitado isso, não foi?

Era o que os dois pensavam, enquanto Yuske e os outros ainda se divertiam às suas custas.

-Eu nunca vi a Botan tão vermelha!

-Verdade, Botan-chan... Botan-chan?

A guia espiritual olhou pela janela. Lá estava ele, de novo, naquela árvore, deixando ela ter que agüentar sozinha a gozação doa amigos e todas aquelas dúvidas na cabeça.

-Chega!

Yukina piscou os olhos com força, se virando para o noivo que também não entendia nada com a reação da guia, saindo com fogo nos olhos em direção ao pátio na frente da entrada do templo.

Yusuke e Kurama trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, e o detetive espiritual estendeu uma nota de cinco pratas para a raposa.

-Ah! Eu devia saber que aquele baixinho não ia tomar iniciativa nenhuma mesmo!

Kurama riu, recebendo o merecido dinheiro da aposta.

oOo

Botan parou embaixo da árvore, respirando fundo.

Era só uma pergunta.

Só uma perguntinha de nada e o coração dela podia muito bem parar de ficar batendo no céu da boca.

Tudo que ela não queria agora era gaguejar.

-Você... você ia me beijar, Hiei?

Mas não teve muito êxito.

Hiei abriu os olhos, sem se virar para a guia.

-Hunf.

Aquilo era um sim.

Ela sabia que era! Conhecia muito bem os ruídos que aquele koorime enfezado e birrento fazia, e aquele definitivamente era um sim.

Um sim!

Botan sentiu o sangue ferver. Primeiro de alegria. Depois, de indignação, raiva, alegria de novo e uma tremenda vontade de bater naquele idiota que dizia aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, sentando naquela árvore sem nem ao menos olhar para ela!

Ela puxou o koorime pela manga, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio, e gritou:

-E por que não me beijou!

Hiei soltou um meio riso no canto dos lábios, enquanto se recompunha. Adorava vê-la irritada, e sabia que isso não ia mudar nunca.

-Porque você ficou lá parada, sua idiota! O que queria que eu fizesse!

-Que me beijasse!

-Sua mulher estúpida! Não sabe fazer nada você mesma?

-Você quer levar outra remada, Hiei!

-Que outra! Você nunca me acertou com esse remo idiota, baka...!

-Meu nome é Botan!

Botan fechou os olhos, gritando o nome com força.

Quando os abriu de novo, tinha alguém segurando seu braço, uma mão em sua nuca e os lábios de um koorime sobre os seus.

Ela não brigou, nem se afastou. Deixou que a boca dele se inteirasse na sua, fechando os olhos e soltando os braços para que coubessem entre os deles.

Adorava provocar qualquer tipo reação naquela carcaça fria.

Ele se afastou de leve, sua voz ainda tocando de leve o ar que saía da boca dela.

-Eu sei que é, baka onna.

Ela sabia também que ele sempre iria querer ter a última palavra numa briga.

Mas definitivamente, isso não lhe incomodava nem um pouco.

oOo


End file.
